


Синдром Красной Казны

by Cellowail



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Humor, Banter, Gen, Immortals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellowail/pseuds/Cellowail
Summary: Какузу любит деньги и считает, что лучше и надёжнее них ничего на свете нет. Деньги про Какузу того же сказать не могут.





	1. Фаза первая

**Author's Note:**

> https://pin.it/gaa6734gfwi23z  
https://pin.it/wleamcwfckhi2m

Смуглая рука замерла, оставив на листе обгрызенный ноль. Какузу оторвал взгляд от числовой писанины и слегка дёрнул головой в сторону. 

Вязкая тишина ныла в ушах. Показалось.

Грифель карандаша с прежней добросовестной однообразностью заскрёбся о бумагу.

Толстая оплывшая свеча, похожая на унылую торговку мучным, скупо выжимала из себя огонёк, проливая лужицу света на письменный стол, грубые, сосредоточенные на письме пальцы и плошку с недоеденным рисом.

В шкафу в углу просторной мрачной комнаты рядились десятки книжных корешков. Учётные книги преданно хранили записи о каждой рё, обогатившей или покинувшей казну Красной Луны. Строжайшим образом рассчитывались любые траты, и ни одной монете не удавалось проскользнуть мимо этих листов: счетовод был всеведущ, чёрт его дери. Счастье ещё, что у Акацуки существовало понятие карманных денег. Иначе бунта было бы просто не миновать. 

Вдруг карандаш засвистел в воздухе и его грифель скрылся в дереве здоровенного сундука с металлическими креплениями.

Какузу медленно повернулся следом, брови скукожили суровую морщину на лбу. На сей раз до него донеслось нечто совершенно очевидное. В сундуке секундой ранее ворошился какой-то… шёпот?

Он угрожающе поднялся и подошёл к источнику непонятной возни-бормотания. Проворным, отточенным движением избавился от замка с помощью зубастого ключа, рассеяв перед этим путы защитной печати, и откинул увесистую крышку к стене.

Аккуратно разложенные стопки купюр зеленели в чреве сундука. Они были похожи на смирных младенцев, любовно уложенных в свои колыбельки.

Какузу невесомо провёл по ним рукой, словно боясь разбудить, и приподнял за железное кольцо верхний ящик. Второй ярус был таким же идеальным, каким был оставлен в последний раз. Третий тоже. Ни звука.

«Может, крыса завелась? — подумалось ему. — Нет, навряд ли. Тут живого места бы не осталось». Да и запах заразы он бы учуял. Разве что...

Ну разумеется. Стоило догадаться сразу. Крыса здесь всегда одна.

Громыхнула пасть сундука.

«Сволочь», — пилило его проклятье изнутри, пока он рассеивал свою взбешённую ауру по ночному коридору.

В полутьме слышались слова неприличной ночной считалки. Развалившись на кровати, с ногами на подушке, Хидан стискивал в руке кунай и оставлял кровавые рубцы на своей груди ровно с каждым новым числом.

— Слушай сюда, — разбудил его Какузу своим раскатистым басом, — если ещё хоть раз подойдёшь к моим вещам и уж тем более к тому, что принадлежит всей организации, я с тебя шкуру спущу.

— С превеликим удовольствием, — заулыбался Хидан и лениво перевернулся на другой бок. — Лично выберу тебе нож поострее, скупердяй сумчатый. Вот только к твоей комнате я не совался уже хренову тучу лет: от неё меркантильным дерьмом несёт.

— Я предупредил тебя, придурок, — злобно просипел Какузу и свирепым жестом захлопнул за собой дверь. Где-то что-то треснуло.

Будто он поверит хоть одному слову этой подлюги, которая вечно всё делает назло.

Когда он вернулся к себе, то ещё раз проверил сундук — всё было в прежнем виде — и, спокойно дописав обожаемую им одним финансовую тягомотину, лёг в постель.

Иногда Какузу вовсе не спал за сверхъестественной ненадобностью, но если спал, то спал как убитый, и сон без сновидений — единственное, что он знавал после того, как закрывал глаза.

Но в ту ночь ему приснилась, прямо сказать, настоящая дичь.

Изрядно потрёпанная пятитысячная рё, попавшая к нему после плодотворной миссии, плакала горючими слезами и рассказывала ему, сколько немытых, смердящих, похабных рук на своём прекрасном тоненьком тельце ей пришлось пережить. Как её немилосердно сминали, пачкали и прятали в засаленные карманы, где было не продохнуть. Говорила сквозь жалобные всхлипывания, что иногда попадались и хорошие владельцы, которые знали цену деньгам и о том, что такое мыло. Но счастье продолжалось недолго, каждый раз её достоинство неизбежно пятналось выходками нового проходимца. А уж на что только её не разменивали! От поношенной обуви до корма свиньям. Она так устала ходить по рукам!

А Какузу ревел вместе с ней и ласково поглаживая, пообещал, что никогда не станет обращаться с ней таким ужасным образом, и в доказательство протёр её влажной тряпочкой, разгладил утюжком и расцеловал.

В более дрянном расположении духа просыпаться ему не доводилось. Голова была опухшей и ныла, прося льда. Злоба перекосила и без того недоброе лицо. Тошнило от всего сразу: и от денег, и от своих снов, и от самого себя.

Какузу брезгливо откинул одеяло и, направляясь в ванну, где его ожидал ледяной душ, впервые за всё своё пребывание в организации неприязненно покосился на сундук.

Через пятнадцать минут с хорошо промытыми, остуженными мозгами он шёл в библиотеку, чтобы окончательно отвлечься от воспоминаний из ночного бреда. И он очень надеялся не встретить там Итачи, который уже давно знал каждую книгу наизусть, но всё равно зачем-то продолжал туда ходить.

Книжных стеллажей было не много. Иногда их кто-то даже протирал. Они пополнялись книгами и свитками изредка и незаметно — как правило, не очень ценными. Вообще-то библиотекой назвать это место ни у кого язык не поворачивался. Сюда просто таскали всё то, чем не хотелось захламлять свою комнату. Тут были свитки с описанием бесполезных дзюцу (из разряда «как превратить лягушку обратно в головастика»), исторические заметки и очерки, пара томиков поэзии, кулинарная книга с не самыми удачными рецептами, «занимательнейшая» биография одного безымянного шиноби, книга по ядовитой ботанике и тэ дэ и тэ пэ. Нашлось однажды и руководство по лечению простаты с помощью ирьёниндзюцу (чьё это добро, никому не хотелось думать). И всё это, если не воровалось, то покупалось, но на чисто личные сбережения: скупая казначейская жила ни за что бы не позволила Какузу дать денег на книги из общей копилки.

Водя скучающим пальцем по корешкам, он уже начал убеждаться в бессмысленности своего похода. А потом вытащил не замеченного ранее новобранца в дешёвом бордовом переплёте. Надпись на титульном листе гласила: «Гончарное искусство как смысл жизни».

«Тут и думать не надо, чьё это», — сморщился Какузу под маской и по инерции прошелестел водопадом страниц.

Каково было его удивление, когда между листами мелькнуло что-то сильно напоминающее две тысячи рё.

Какузу хмыкнул и выудил из тома деньгу. Положив книгу на полку, он повертел в руках купюру. Она была чуть надорвана с правого края и вся измята. Зато пахла как настоящая.

Конечно, он её заберёт. Нечего заначки прятать в таких дурацких местах. Кругом одни идиоты.

Только он собрался положить трофей за пазуху, как вдруг…

— Эй, приятель, здесь тебе не «фонд сладкой халявы».

Какузу застыл на секунду, после чего окинул комнату подозрительным глазом. Голос был совершенно незнакомый, такой гнусавый — Кисаме рядом не стоял, — при том низковатый и с астматичной стариковской хрипотцой.

Неужели кто-то проник в логово?

Сперва лязгнул резво выхваченный из рукава кунай. Затем из предплечий показались щупальца чёрных нитей и угрожающе изогнулись. Какузу хищнически вертелся в разные стороны, готовый к любой неожиданности. 

— На место положи, — снова зазвучало неизвестно откуда сердитым тоном.

Что ж, если это дзюцу невидимости, остаётся лишь поймать вибрации чакры, чтобы обнаружить врага. Нукенин перестал двигаться и напряжённо вслушивался в окружение.

— Тебе что, сера уши забила? Я говорю, верни меня туда, откуда взял.

И тогда медленно, неимоверно медленно, Какузу опустил налившиеся безумием глаза вниз.

Он был готов к чему угодно, но только не к этому.

На него смотрело лицо. Лицо с бумажными злющими губами, бумажным носом, бумажными глазёнками и бумажными морщинами.

Оно открыло рот-оригами и заговорило самым обыкновенным набором человеческих фраз: 

— Сколько грязных ворюг мне довелось повидать за свою жизнь, и вот, пожалуйста, ещё один сыскался на мои потрёпанные уголки! Такие свиньи, как ты, только и думают о том, как бы отжать чужое добро. Вот скажи, в тебе хоть капля совести есть?

Кунай лишился хватки и запрыгал по полу с нервозным звоном.

Оно продолжало плеваться сочными выражениями, переходя на повышенные интонации:

— Дейдара меня честно заработал, и забирать меня ты не имеешь никакого права. Я к тебе никаким боком не отношусь. Свои деньги иди лапай. Понятно выражаюсь? Чтоб твоя жадность тебе поперёк горла встала!

Оставленная книга с шумом захлопнулась вместе с говорящим чудищем и стремительно влетела обратно в свою нишу.

Все пять сердец впали в истерию и, моля выпустить их, ломились из тела вон. Две капли пота в ужасе скатились со лба и смылись в каменную щёлку в полу. Какузу вжался пальцами в переносицу и, закрыв глаза, нетерпеливо досчитал до десяти, и сделал пару глубоких вдохов.

Наконец злобно приоткрыв один глаз, он посмотрел на бордовый корешок и подумал, что если снова хоть что-то услышит, — укусит себя за язык.

Но самоистязанием заниматься не пришлось: банкнота заткнулась намертво, и когда Какузу, осторожничая, вновь раскрыл книгу, то решил, что над ним жестоко тешится его воображение, ведь между страниц лежали ничем не примечательные две тысячи. 

Которые так и остались на месте. А он вышел вон из недобиблиотеки и перевёл дух. Блондинчик пусть подавится. У Какузу, в конце концов, в карманах моль ещё не завелась и вряд ли заведётся.

И всё же… Что это, чёрт подери, было? Он здоров как бык, и ему ещё ни разу не доводилось переутомляться до такой степени, чтобы его реальность превращалась в бред сумасшедшего, вдобавок обкурившегося травы неизвестного происхождения.

Всему должно быть объяснение. И он его нашёл. Объяснил себе, что он бестолочь: попался на удочку, позволил себя разыграть, как сопливого генина, поверив в такую несусветицу. От одной этой мысли наизнанку выворачивало.

С глумливой блондинистой малолеткой воспитательную беседу можно провести и попозже. Но сейчас ему лучше расслабиться за стопкой новых счетов и учётной книгой, чтобы наконец поправить испорченное настроение. Святая бухгалтерия… Который раз спасает его.

*** 

Но на этом приключения не закончились.

Тем же вечером, когда он возвращался от лидера после обсуждения пары финансовых вопросов, произошло кое-что невнятное и крайне муторное.

Какузу без особой спешки шёл вдоль тускло освещённого коридора, и ему оставалось совсем не много до своего обиталища, когда он заметил под ногами какое-то движение. Невольно остановившись, он пригляделся.

Его аж передёрнуло: перед ним лежала бумажка в тысячу рё. И провались он сквозь землю, если она не двигалась секунду назад, словно от движения сквозняка. Но здесь не дует…

Какузу выгнул бровь и чуть склонил голову на бок. Затем осторожно, как бы нехотя, наступил на краешек бумажки и стал медленно подтаскивать её к себе. Но она тотчас выскользнула из-под его сандалии, как обиженная дамочка, которой отдавили ногу, и, сделав плавный рывок, приземлилась подальше.

Хоть его глаза цвета разбавленной крови стали почти бурыми от напряжения, каким-то маленьким, крошечным закутком сознания Какузу ни капли не удивился. Позволишь себя обмануть хоть раз, это попытаются сделать снова.

Он бесшумно двинулся следом. И стоило ему оказаться в шаге от тысячи, как та вновь вспорхнула и осела поближе к повороту.

Переполнивший Какузу гнев заставил нити под кожей его рук сдавить кости до тупой боли. Приманивать его как вшивого грызуна ведёт прямиком к сломанным конечностям и кровавому разливу. Интересно, какой идиот этого не знает?

Не контролируя свою ярость, он бросился за угол и без всякого разбору тут же вцепился в чей-то плащ. Лёгким, отточенным движением пригвоздил тело к стене и рывком поднял вверх.

«Полюбуйтесь-ка, кто у нас тут на крючке теперь», — с коварным торжеством подумал Какузу, а потом сказал: 

— Неужели смех тебе дороже жизни? У меня вот нет чувства юмора, поэтому голову я тебе оторву не шутя.

— Ты совсем сдвинулся что ли?! — захрипел Дейдара, вперив в него свой бешеный глаз. — Какого чёрта надо от меня? Если не уберешь клешню, мало не покажется, и плевать, из чего ты там сделан!

Какузу почувствовал щекочущее оживление на висках, и его боковое зрение уловило какие-то белые пятна. Они шевелились, наползали и становились всё больше и больше. Широкие плоские лапки приклеились к векам.

— Глаза нахрен спалю! — рычал Дейдара.

Тогда Какузу разжал железную хватку и смахнул глиняных паразитов с лица, а Дейдара приземлился на зад и, шипя, как закипающий чайник, принялся растирать себе шею.

— Знаешь, фокус в библиотеке был куда остроумней, чем деньги на верёвочке. Это всё, на что тебя хватило? Ты за кого меня принимаешь?! — прогремели слова, как раскаты грома.

— Да какие фокусы?! Какие верёвочки?.. — Дейдара смотрел на Какузу так, словно у него вместо головы выросла копилка. — Изволь лучше объяснить, с чего тебе взбрело в голову распускать руки и угрожать мне? У тебя сегодня праздник какой-то?

— Не прикидывайся! — просипел казначей. — Ещё молоко на губах не обсохло, чтобы взрослым в тапки гадить.

— Какузу, не беси меня…

— Предупреждаю, — понизил он голос, — снова станешь подсовывать мне под нос деньги и заряжать их детсадовскими дзюцу — пожалеешь, что появился не только здесь, но и вообще на свете.

Тогда Дейдара уверенно поднялся, с дерзким видом выпятил грудь вперёд и вскинул подбородок, так что стал похож на каменное изваяние, которому очень не хватало таблички с надписью «Страшная непоколебимость». 

— Я на задание идти собираюсь, осёл, и ничего тебе не подсовывал. Уйди с дороги наконец.

Какузу рьяно ткнул пальцем в то место, где лежала купюра.

— А это что, по-твоему, мелкий зас… — Но тут все его пять сердец разом куда-то ухнули.

На полу не было и намёка на посторонний предмет.

Дейдара с раздражением перегнулся за угол, а потом полным непонимания взглядом уставился на вылизанный пол. На палец. И снова на пол.

— Вот что, — задумчиво почесал он щёку; лицо у него медленно приняло такое выражение, как если бы его заставили пожевать тухлую устрицу, а выплюнуть её некуда, — мы хоть и не друзья, но сильно советую тебе взять отпуск. Если у нас тут это вообще возможно… Сходи развейся, а то за этими счетами у тебя, похоже, и правда мозги набекрень сползли. Нельзя так к себе относиться.

Дейдара увенчал свой совет громким фырканьем, но всё же с некоторой опаской обошёл Какузу и поспешно растворился в полумраке коридора, оставив соратника наедине со своими безрадостными мыслями.

Сознание отказывалось верить в произошедшее. Разумных оправданий всему этому почти не находилось. Если он под чьим-то гендзюцу, паника не особо уместна. Иногда у иллюзий есть ощутимые изъяны, и они поддаются контролю изнутри. Но может ли такое быть, что он всё ещё бродит где-то во сне?.. Тогда где чёртов выход?!


	2. Фаза вторая

Оказавшись у себя в комнате, Какузу захлопнул дверь и порывисто прижался к ней спиной, словно все проблемы должны были остаться снаружи.

Надо выпить. Возможно, ему действительно нужен отдых, и он просто не заметил, как утомился за работой. Ведь он никогда не жалел сил для организации. Оттого и мерещатся всякие бредни. 

Всем нужен отдых, даже бессмертным. В особенности бессмертным.

Какузу сбросил свой плащ, выудил из ящика бутылочку со спиртным и с долей облегчения уселся на кровать. Скрестив ноги, он вытащил пробку из горлышка и уже спустил маску, как вдруг... 

— Конечно, себе-то он ни в чём не отказывает.

Саке пролилось мимо рта.

— И не говори. А другим и гроша лишнего не даст. 

Какузу вскочил на ноги. Выскользнувшая из рук бутылочка не перенесла столкновения с полом, раздался треск, а затем — тишина… Та самая вязкая тишина, что он слышал утром.

«Час от часу не легче…»

Развеяв защиту, он кинулся за ключом, лихорадочно, непослушными руками, вскрыл сундук и чуть не нырнул внутрь. И на сей раз нукенин не испытывал ни злобы, ни возмущения, ни ожесточения, — его охватил чистый, всепоглощающий страх.

Десятки смеющихся зелёных глаз были устремлены прямо на него. От их моргания происходил монотонно-шелестящий шум, как от дразнящих крыльев бабочек.

Какузу отпрянул. И в ту же секунду полился безудержный водопад голосов:

— Боже, он без маски!

— Страхолюдина!

— Ты можешь проветривать почаще, а? Здесь нечем дышать!

— Хозяин, прикрой рот, смотреть тошно.

— Возьми-ка меня и купи себе немного щедрости, а-ха-ха!

— Хидан — то ещё трепло, но он хотя бы не бесчувственный сухарь.

— А твои дружки вообще в курсе, сколько процентов с их миссий ты себе отстёгиваешь, жлобяра?

— Чего уставился? Рё говорящих никогда не видел?

Череда словесных извержений продолжалась бы и дальше, не выйди он вдруг из оцепенения. Совершенно озверев, Какузу вырвал верхний ящик с деньгами и разметал его содержимое по всей комнате. А довершил всё тем, что разнёс деревянную конструкцию о стену с утробным воплем. Той же участи подверглись и два остальных яруса.

Бумажки шуршали над его головой, кружились, осыпались на пол, но никак не утихали, а наоборот, продолжали пищать и басить всё громче и громче. Они давно должны были кончиться, но зелёный дождь всё не прекращался и хлестал по лицу бумажными лапами. Какузу шарахнулся вновь: в шкафу, сотрясая дверцу, загремели железным дождём монеты, что всегда спокойно лежали в тайнике. Дьявольский гвалт казался невыносимо громким, способным надломить стену. Какузу в остервенении схватился руками за голову и нутряно зарычал, пытаясь заглушить жуткий шум. С удушающим напряжением он продолжал наблюдать за дверцей шкафа. Её определённо пытались выломать изнутри и долбили так неистово, точно за ней стояло целое полчище, ломившееся из преисподней.

Какузу не знал, что делал уже третий неровный шаг назад.

Наконец дверца не выдержала, и грянул потоп: десятки, сотни, тысячи монет неслись широкой дугой, напоминая звенящего чешуёй змея, что растекался по полу, затапливая помещение.

Возможно, при других обстоятельствах это зрелище привело бы Какузу в истинный восторг, но сейчас он не мог представить ничего кошмарней. И всё же, растерявшись лишь на пару мгновений, а затем увязая ногами в лязгающих зыбучих песках, Какузу стал решительно прорываться к шкафу, который продолжал извергать мировой запас монет. Плевать, почему это происходит, плевать, что этого по всем мыслимым и немыслимым законам вовсе не может происходить, но он должен закрыть эту бездонную пасть.

Внезапно к горлу подступила какая-то парализующая тошнота, а в глазах потемнело до беспросветной черноты, словно он куда-то провалился.

— Дьявольское отродье... — цедил Какузу придушенным от натуги голосом, пытаясь прийти в себя. Нащупав рукой стену, он прижался к ней лбом и глубоко вздохнул — свирепо и непримиримо, как раненный хищник.

Должно быть, это помогло: минутное помутнение начало отступать, зрение уже различало шероховатую поверхность стены. Но что-то было не так… Слишком тихо... Почему так тихо?..

Какузу стремительно развернулся, и тут у него едва не подкосились ноги. Ведь не то что в самом дальнем запыленном углу, даже возле предательского шкафа не блестело ни одной сраной монеты. Горы денег просто испарились, и всё выглядело как прежде, включая дверцу, которая была закрыта.

«Когда кончится это сумасшествие?..» — спрашивал себя Какузу в третий раз, когда его негнущиеся пальцы наконец задвигались и смогли повернуть ручку двери. Точно в трансе, он вышел из комнаты и побрёл по коридору, не видя перед собой ровным счётом ничего, но все его последние силы уходили на то, чтобы не кинуться отчаянно бежать прочь. Нельзя. Иначе презрение к самому себе испепелит его сердца и не оставит от них и крошечного уголька. 

Он всегда твердил, что даже ад стоит на деньгах. И всегда знал, что ему там уготовано особое место. Но он не рассчитывал оказаться в нём так скоро.

***

Никогда ещё кухня не казалась ему таким благословенным местом. Это было маленькое, неприглядное, какое-то обиженное помещение, в котором никогда не толпилось много народа, и, казалось, отсутствие «дружных» посиделок за общей трапезой могло расстраивать только Тоби с его гиперобщительностью.

Вот и сейчас Какузу очень радовался одиночеству, хотя глубокая пропасть меж бровей — пропасть неуверенности — по-прежнему увечила ему лоб. Он не был уверен, что не превратился в психа. Или что мир не перевернулся вдруг с ног на голову. Угнетали оба варианта, но первый — куда больше.

Появилось нечто непосильное ему, нечто такое, что он не мог преодолеть или остановить. Он ощущал себя безнадёжным стариком. Совершенно не замечаемая им ранее, его старость внезапно проснулась и, мучимая голодом, впилась своим иссохшимся ртом в каждое из сердец, высасывая силы. Она растеклась по венам, ползла по нитям и как бы посмеивалась: «Ты в самом деле забыл обо мне? Или просто притворялся?»

Похоже, карма решила воздать ему по заслугам. Перебрала всё, что он делал и не делал за свою резиновую жизнь и щедро «наградила» его. Эта зараза со своим вселенским балансом вечно лезет некстати. Именно сейчас… Когда почва под его ногами приросла к ним так крепко, что стала их продолжением. Когда он всеми фибрами уверен, что здесь, в Акацуки, ему не нужно больше ничего искать, а можно лишь обладать. В конце концов, когда всё слишком, чёрт, даже слишком неплохо. И вот явилась… Бестактная тварь.

Его широкие плечи устало нависали над небольшим столом. Какузу потёр сальный лоб под маской и бессильно упёрся им в ладонь. Он был почти опьянён покоем, в котором наконец пребывал, вопреки унылым мыслям о старости и мести свыше.

Тут-то блаженное спокойствие в одно мгновение и разорвало на куски страшно знакомое позвякивание.

Какузу посерел. Он не нашёл в себе сил повернуть головы, лишь скосил глаза.

На кухонной деревянной стойке, будто резвясь в детском танце, подскакивали друг за дружкой три серебряные монетки. Какое-то время они по очереди выписывали ловкие пируэты и делали синхронные прыжочки. Вскоре они закончили своё представление и дружно развернулись к нему решками.

Какузу отвёл остекленевший взгляд и застыл намертво. 

«Это всё нереально всё нереально не-ре-аль-но нет».

— Глянь на него, — нарушил молчание писклявый голосок, — сидит, жмот.

— Ума не приложу, как только его здесь терпят? — недовольно пикнул другой. — Ходячая скверна, а ещё и нами распоряжается.

— Ты лучше спроси, как старпёр сам себя терпит.

— Что-то он не разговорчивый, — подметил скрипучий фальцет. — Видать, ему претит наша компания. А раньше он в нас души не чаял. 

На столе выделялась белым пятном чья-то немытая тарелка...

— Интересно, если ему нитки вспороть, он весь по швам расползётся? 

…и продолжая старательно таращиться в стол, Какузу запустил её в осточертевшую хихикающую мелочь.

Удар был такой силы, что фарфор рассыпался на острые снежинки. Монеты разбросало по разным концам стойки, и слышался лишь звон их кружащихся металлических рёбер. 

И вновь тишина.

Почуяв присутствие чакры, он вышел из полуомертвения и обернулся — не то с раздражением, не то с надеждой. В дверях стояла Конан и с каким-то суровым унынием смотрела на то, что осталось от тарелки. Какузу сделался ещё более хмурым. Он разочарованно отвернулся, понимая, что она не видела ничего необычного.

— Там крыса пробежала.

— Мне без разницы. Возмещать ущерб — твоя забота. Так что делай, что хочешь. — Сказав это своим меланхоличным голосом, в котором Какузу всё же уловил неодобрение, она взяла со стойки чистую кружку и вышла из кухни.

«Стерва», — пронеслось у Какузу. Хотя он был почти уверен, что это она протирает книжные полки.

Но его мысли быстро вернулись к денежному кошмару, и ему стало интересно, на какую жертву он готов пойти, лишь бы ни одной монеты рядом не оказалось. Или же, чтобы все до единой лежали на прежних местах, словно реальность никогда не коверкалась, словно их просто-напросто кто-то забыл там. Решение исполнить любое, даже самое идиотско-унизительно-омерзительное пожелание Хидана ради последнего расклада пришло на ум в первую очередь.

Какузу затаил дыхание и повернулся к стойке. 

На ней остались только крупицы изувеченного фарфора.

***

Кисаме только что переступил порог логова, и мысли его вращались исключительно вокруг душа и чистых бинтов для Самехады. Он уже открыл дверь и одной половиной был у себя в комнате, но чьи-то цепкие ручищи схватили его за плечо и рванули обратно.

Не знающая сна бдительность заставила Кисаме сразу же вцепиться в рукоять меча, перешибив безмятежную мысль о том, что посторонних в убежище быть не может. 

«По крайней мере, не должно…» — подумал мечник. Потому что перед ним стоял не Какузу — лишь его подобие: глаза ввалились и нездорово блестели в глубине глазниц, измятая маска сидела криво, как отслаивающаяся кожа, грудь судорожно выталкивала воздух с жутковатым хрипом.

— Неужели ты ничего не видишь?!.. — едва не сорвалась на крик «тень» Какузу. 

— Напротив. Очень даже вижу, — Кисаме хотел по обыкновению оскалиться, но как-то не получилось. — Вижу, что тебе не помешал бы хороший отдых.

А Какузу снова вонзил свои беспокойные пальцы ему в плечо, словно не слышал его:

— Это всё ты подстроил, да?! — Он странно растягивал слова. Казалось, ему хотелось выть. — Из-за денег? Потому что я тогда не сказал тебе про надбавку?

— Что ты не сделал?..

— Я увеличу твой оклад, и ещё можешь брать мою выпивку хоть до посинения лица, — Какузу так несло, он даже и не заметил, какую выдал ахинею. — Только скажи, что всё это твоих рук дело! 

Он чётко и ясно видел, что вместо бинтов Самехада обмотана вереницей бумажных рё, к тому же так искусно и аккуратно, как мог бы обмотать только сам Кисаме. Это ещё можно было пережить, но от них шло тихое перешёптывание, и периодически появлялось несколько любопытных бумажных глазок, на которые Какузу безуспешно старался не смотреть, обливаясь потом.

— Не-е-ет… — протянул что-то заподозривший Кисаме. — Тебе нужен не отдых, а помощь.

На лице мечника наконец прорезалась издевательская, безжалостная ухмылка, и Какузу вздрогнул.

Да, угадал, твоему соратнику позарез нужна долбанная помощь. Но никто ему не поможет. Это безумие принадлежит только ему одному. И бороться с ним он должен собственными силами. Однако эта мысль его даже приободрила: он всю свою жизнь справлялся с трудностями в одиночку. Справится и с этим дерьмом.

Оставив ухмыляющегося Кисаме позади, Какузу стал поспешно заворачивать за углы витиеватых подземных тоннелей, двигаясь в совершенно определённом направлении. Ему нужно на воздух. Почему он раньше не сообразил... Когда он выйдет наружу, всё закончится, обязательно вернётся на круги своя. Ведь не может же _весь_ мир стать его адом, правда?

Он уже в пятый раз прибегал к технике рассеивания гендзюцу, не побрезговал и воткнуть себе в руку нож, дабы боль вышвырнула его из иллюзии. И все было настолько бесполезно, что чувство беспомощности становилось почти привычным.

Ко всему прочему Какузу обнаружил, что голова у него ходит ходуном, а факелы на стенах проносятся мимо сплошным огненным потоком и немилосердно жгут глаза, но он и не думал останавливаться.

Совсем скоро должна была показаться широкая длинная лестница, ведущая к выходу, но вдруг не пойми откуда взявшийся ветер обдал его со спины своим холодным дыханием, заколыхал плащ, забрался под него скользкой змеюкой. Хотя Какузу тут же продрог с ног до головы, ему захотелось вылезти из плаща к чёртовой матери. Но он с замиранием сердец понял, что окостенел и не может пошевелить и пальцем. Потому что сзади послышалось нечто зловещее. Какузу судорожно сглотнул мешающий дышать ком и с усилием, которого он очень не хотел в себе находить, повернул голову вполоборота. Шёпот нечеловеческих низких голосов подползал к нему из тёмной глубины коридора. Словно что-то склизкое и членистоногое. Знакомый бумажный шелест донёсся до него вместе с новым леденящим порывом ветра.

И тут Какузу услышал какое-то смеющееся и в то же время исполненное серьёзности: «Беги». Должно быть, он разговаривал сам с собой вслух. А может, это была лишь немая мысль. Во всяком случае велел ему это собственный голос.

Он сорвался с места как раз в тот момент, когда лавина купюр обрушилась из недр темени в его сторону. Бежать. Без оглядки. Без сомнений. Без испуга. Нет, его гнал не страх, а стремление к свободе, до которой рукой подать.

В спину всё громче и громче дышало и ревело тысячеголосое шуршащее проклятье, зато нарисовавшаяся впереди лестница становилась всё чётче и чётче. И наконец — вот он, путь к спасению. Какузу с силой влепил кулаком по гранитному выступу в стене и взлетел вверх по ступенькам к каменной глыбе — она начала тучно откатываться в сторону, впустив в подземный мрак юркую полосу солнечного света.

Ну же! Оставалось девять… семь… пять ступеней. И вдруг его рвануло назад: в ногу что-то вцепилось, и Какузу тряхнуло вниз. А сам он, как назло, оказался бессилен, все мышцы словно превратились в густое желе, у него не получалось двигаться резво и даже цепляться за камни.

Пальцы руки сложились в печать и… Браво. Отлично. Ниндзюцу не действовало. Никакое.

«Бесполезный мешок с нитками…» — только и пронеслось у Какузу перед тем, как он заглянул себе за плечо. Здоровенная, бесформенная масса рё клубилась над ним в воздухе и изрыгала купюры, лепившиеся к его телу, точно пиявки. Они затягивались крепкими жгутами на бёдрах, пояснице и неуклонно взбирались выше. Не надо ему столько! Он не просил об этом дурдоме! 

И вот, когда ему казалось, что хуже быть не может, появилась _она_. _Она_ шла, вернее, плыла прямо к нему, вытянувшись в целый человеческий рост, как доказательство краха реальности, само безумство, само помешательство, само сумасшествие. И _она_ заговорила:

— Дорогой, тебе не кажется, что меня пора почистить? Ты обещал заботиться обо мне, помнишь?

Если бы Какузу не успел прикусить губу, он бы точно закричал. Дёрнувшись к выходу, он вскинул на него отчаянно-неистовый взгляд. Глыба переваливалась обратно, пожирая солнце, загораживая последнюю надежду. Он не успел. Не успел. Это его конец. Почему ему достался именно такой… Всё должно было закончиться на поле битвы, а не так… Не в измерении персональных пыток. Не так!

Больше Какузу не мог шевелиться, ощущая себя забальзамированным заживо. Чувствовал, как бумажки заслаивают и стягивают его тело, как набрасываются на шею, затылок, лицо. Так значит, он задохнётся с пятью сердцами? Какая ирония…

Последнее, что он видел, была истончающаяся и бесконечно далёкая полоска утреннего света.

А затем… кромешная тьма. И вязкая тишина.


	3. Терапия

— Слушай, ну мать твою, я же извинился! — раздосадовано прикрикнул Хидан.

Какузу не отвечал. Мимо них медленно плыли громадные угрюмые колонны деревьев. Хоть и пушистые шапки листвы дарили тень, солнце припекало не по-утреннему. День обещал быть невыносимым.

— Хорош игнорить, Капитан Казна, — рыкнул белобрысый, но без толку.

Ещё одна попытка была приправлена высокомерием и щепоткой наигранного дружелюбия:

— Да что ты как баба, честное слово? Чуть что, так сразу обиды. 

Лицо Хидана как бы случайно полоснула ветка мимо проплывающего куста.

— Сука, больно же! — взорвался тот, вскидывая уцелевший глаз на напарника, но снова наткнулся на стену молчания. Он поскрипел зубами, выждал минуту и попытался сменить тактику, полагаясь на избитый приём. 

— Какузу-чан… — тихонько позвал он. Но подлизывания также ни к чему не привели и превратились в ничто. 

А перед Какузу в это время расступилось бы тысячное войско самураев — из него буквально сочился незыблемый дух. В каждом движении читалась хладнокровная уверенность, суровая сдержанность, и Хидан вдруг понял, что больше никакие увещевания не помогут.

— Всего один… — тихо захныкал Хидан. Он продолжал жалобно гундеть, пока они не оказались на небольшой поляне и пока Какузу не сжал его вихры покрепче, приготовившись к метательному замаху.

— Это был всего один грибочек, Кукузу! — во всё горло заорала белобрысая голова, пролетая через лужайку. Мишенью оказался здоровый, успевший раскалиться на солнце валун с высокой задней частью, которая напоминала кривую стенку. Хидан издал весьма правдоподобный волчий клич, когда впечатался в неё лицом и почувствовал, что его нос превратился в кровавую лепешку. Перед глазами всё кружилось в диком хороводе, какой обычно бывает после ядрёной выпивки. 

Пока он жевал и смачно сплёвывал самые грязные слова в потугах понять, где верх, а где низ, Какузу приволок за шкирку порядком запылившееся по дороге тело и швырнул к валуну, как мусорный мешок. Потом приподнял сквернословящую голову и прислонил к высокому выступу так, чтобы она стояла подобно черепушке на жертвенном алтаре.

Когда Хидану удалось поймать напарника протрезвевшим взглядом, он заголосил с извечными визгливыми нотами:

— Я сделал это, потому что уже видеть не могу твою мрачную рожу! Ты даже представить не можешь, как я затрахался каждый день смотреть на тебя и думать, что ты тайком обжираешься говном, — такой у тебя видок — спасибо уж, что ничем не разит. Я-то думал, тебе хоть немного весело станет, но ты даже галлюцинации умудрился себе испортить. Талантище! Безнадёжная, унылая, гробовщинская душонка! 

_Ох как он сейчас точно подметил…_

Тем временем удобно устроившись в теньке дерева, на другом валуне напротив, Какузу принялся неспешно извлекать из рукавов плаща кунаи. Один… Четыре… Семь… Лезвия издавали звук, напомнивший Хидану о скотобойне, и он истерично хохотнул. Какузу заговорил спокойно, даже слишком спокойно, голос и сам его вид были невозмутимы, как камень, на котором он сидел:

— Я тут успел поразмыслить над тем, что толкнуло тебя признаться. Возможно, тебя распирала искренность, — Какузу развязно потыкал остриём одного из кунаев в его сторону. — Но я не очень склоняюсь к этому варианту. Потому что я почти уверен, что язык за зубами держать тебе не дал твой самый злейший враг. Знаешь какой?

Хидан хотел сглотнуть, но слюням давно неоткуда было выделяться, и во рту пересохло, как в голове у воблы.

— Болтливость, — подсказал Какузу, натачивая оружие. — Ты всё болтаешь, болтаешь и болтаешь, потому что думаешь, смерть тебе не грозит. Но когда-нибудь ты умрёшь. Неважно как, но это произойдёт. И, вероятнее всего, из-за твоей помойной словоохотливости, с которой ты так любишь испытывать судьбу. Самолично растрепать мне о своей проделке прямо в лицо — я всегда знал, что с головой у тебя не всё в порядке.

Какузу вдруг замолчал и стал натирать кинжалы каким-то обшмыганным лоскутком. Хидана ужасно напрягал его слишком невозмутимый, граничащий с чем-то вроде добродушия, вид, и он не решался его перебивать. Он хотел спросить, какого чёрта тот делает, но Какузу лишил его этой возможности:

— А ведь подумать только, сколько неприятностей приносит людям их естественная и, казалось бы, совершенно безвредная способность складывать звуки в буквы, а буквы в слова. Половина бед на земле происходит из-за болтовни и словесного недержания.

Он впервые посмотрел на Хидана, и взгляд его расчеловечился, блеснул чем-то незнакомо-тёмным. Хидан запомнил этот взгляд на всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

— Это я к тому, что жить тебе сейчас не захочется…

— Какузу, погоди… 

— …а бессмертие своё ты проклянёшь тысячу раз.

Чёрные щупальца нитей выползли из рукавов и по очереди подцепили кунаи за кольца на рукоятках.

Хидан выдавил из себя неуверенную ухмылку:

— Мне насрать на твои ножики, не забыл? Боль — величайшее благословение Джашина-сама, и я приму её любую, я обращу её в наслаждение! Так-то, сучка!

— Мы оба знаем, что у тебя это получается не всегда, — Какузу поудобнее скрестил ноги и отряхнул подол плаща от пыли; его интересовало что угодно, но только не Хидан, — а лишь когда ты делишь это «величайшее благословение» своего боженьки с кем-то другим. В остальном твой болевой порог такой же, как у гражданской девки, — судя по тому, как ты визжишь каждый раз.

— Вот только не надо на личности переходить, напарничек, — посерьёзнел Хидан, прицепившись, разумеется, к одному-единственному слову.

Щупальца взметнулась, и кинжалы хищными остроклювыми птицами полетели в сторону жертвы. Сначала досталось туловищу и рукам, которые Хидан отлично чувствовал, словно они были на положенном месте, так что орал он как кот с отрезанными причиндалами. Почему-то было обалденно больно, как-то по-особенному. Прямо-таки чудовищно-разрывающе-обжигающе больно.

Нити вырвали кинжалы из хлюпнувшей плоти и поползли к хозяину. Новая порция ругани. Какузу же вынул из-за пазухи какой-то свиток. И преспокойно погрузился в чтение.

— Чуть не забыл, — как бы между делом сказал он. — Краткий экскурс в ихтиологию. Скорпена — одна из самых ядовитых в мире рыб, и её токсин беспощадней любого отряда пыток. Сасори любезно одолжил мне дозу, которой хватит, чтобы смазывать эти кинжалы ещё очень долго. Люди теряют сознание из-за «величайшего благословения», что приносит этот яд. Тебе понравится. От него ты сорвёшь себе глотку.

Хидан почувствовал, как где-то там, в груди, ёкнуло и отдало в ребро. Но болтливость и правда была его врагом номер один: она охотно помогала ему копать самому себе могилу. 

— Вот уж не думал, что ты настолько обидчивый псих! Мне вообще-то тупо жалко тебя стало, когда ты валялся в луже собственной блевотины и скулил в неё что-то бессвязное, вот я и не удержался, раздобрился. Как же ты, бедняжка, в неведении бы жил. Ты мне лучше спасибо скажи!

Через секунду Хидан снова вопил, обзывая кого-то конченной сволочью, а изо лба у него торчал очередной кинжал. Язык у него начал заплетаться, но он упорно гнул своё:

— Знаешь, поначалу я думал просто нассать тебе в еду. Да, это было бы менее жестоко, но не так интересно, согласись. — В поцарапанный веткой глаз всадили кунай по самую рукоять. Хидан взревел, но быстро очухался и добавил, лыбясь залитыми кровью зубами: «Тем более с грибочками рис вкуснее. Твоя мама, видно, не готовила тебе?»

Пришлось резко заткнуться. Ему внезапно стало нехорошо. Его точно в кислоту кинули и помешивали в ней. Как же отвратительно больно... Да ещё это обжаривающее кожу солнце… А Какузу даже не смотрел на него. Сидел себе и читал свой сучий свиток. Он мог бы разделить его боль, хотя бы наблюдая за ней, впитывая её глазами, представляя её своей, как невольно делает каждый человек. Хидана бы морально спасла и такая мелочь, но вот загвоздка: его мучитель был всё равно что Создатель — знал о нём слишком много. Какое омерзительное, грязное наказание! Хидан наконец начал понимать, какую страшную и глупую ошибку совершил. Что не мешало ему постепенно приходить в ярость. Когда ещё два кинжала прилетели куда-то в район поджелудочной и печени, он снова разлаялся:

— У меня, между прочим, тоже есть чувства! И я тоже умею обижаться… И сейчас обижусь так, что из твоих льняных кишков скакалку сделаю, говнина! Только пришей мне башку на место и огребёшь!

— О, я тебе её пришью, можешь не сомневаться. А уж куда — решу сам, — ответил Какузу, не отрываясь от свитка.

— Извращенец… что ты собрался делать, а?.. — вылупил оставшийся глаз Хидан. От возмущения и перепуга ему никак не удавалось закрыть рот, из-за чего челюсть дёргалась, будто её заело, как у марионетки.

Какузу не помнил, когда в последний раз ухмылялся, но сейчас он делал именно это. 

Из-за легкомыслия этого заносчивого, не знающего стыда, прогнившего до мозга костей подонка он думал, что дошёл до ручки. Что ещё хуже, он едва не возненавидел то единственное, во что верил. Какузу впервые осознал, как он уязвим в своей одинокой вере — вере в деньги. Если бы он потерял её, от него не осталось бы ничего — лишь бренная штопаная оболочка. Как легко порой стать ничем. Нужно просто лишиться своего идола. Впрочем, Какузу с презрением к себе осознал, что виноват не меньше. Шиноби должен быть проницательным до близорукости, всегда и везде. Его должно настораживать всё: от плошки риса до собственной постели. Шиноби сам себе лекарство и трость. Он ведь знал, но забыл эту нетленную истину. Тем не менее, она ни в коем случае не помешает Какузу отплатить озорной крысе той же монетой. Справедливости в этом будет столько, сколько дерьма в туше, что валяется перед ним. Пусть дражайший божок Хидана попробует остановить его. Может, Какузу не удастся отобрать у него такую же одинокую, как у него, веру, но он точно поселит хотя бы мысль об её утрате в его голове. Сойдёт для искупления. На сегодня.

А насчёт единогласного совета Дейдары и Кисаме… Пожалуй, ему в самом деле не помешало бы расслабиться. Совсем немного — чтобы набраться сил да заодно вернуть прежнюю бдительность. И начнёт он с хорошей потрошиловки.

Ведь всем нужен отдых, даже бессмертным. В особенности бессмертным.


End file.
